


in the age of kings

by wordslinging



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Group Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinging/pseuds/wordslinging
Summary: Nico hesitates, looking down at him. One of his arms is draped across Yusuf’s chest, and he tightens his hold before answering. “There is nothing I want more than to be with you.”There’s an impliedbutthere; there’s also nothing in this world Yusuf is more sure of than Nicolo’s devotion. “I know,” he replies gently. “What are you thinking?”Nicolo gives him another little squeeze, then looks up at Andromache, who’s watching them with mild curiosity. “Sometimes I wonder what it’s like to be with a woman. If I would enjoy it.”The lift of Andromache’s eyebrows says she wasn’t expecting that. “I take it that means you never have?”
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova/Quynh | Noriko, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 20
Kudos: 307





	in the age of kings

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following kink meme prompt: "They all share sleeping space all the time, even separately couple up. But once in awhile, someone reaches across the gap." Which turned out to be all the impetus I needed to write the immortal power couples having casual friendly group sex, as you do.

It starts one evening when they’ve made camp for the night, while they’re talking and laughing around the fire. The women are nestled close together on one side, Andromache’s arm around Quynh’s shoulders, Quynh’s hand on Andromache’s thigh. On the other side, Nicolo sits perched on a moss-covered stone, Yusuf settled between his legs and leaning back against him.

Andromache’s been telling the story of one of her many conquests—in this case, both a prince and his betrothed, after she helped thwart an attempt on their lives. Quynh and Yusuf laugh or interject with comments or questions now and then, but Nicolo is quiet, and eventually Andromache asks, with a teasing grin, “Am I scandalizing you?”

“No,” Nicolo answers easily enough, and Yusuf tips his head back to look at him. Nicolo’s color is high and there’s a little furrow in his brow, but it’s not from shock or disapproval. Yusuf knows that look and that tone of voice; they tend to precede his lover saying things like _have you ever tried_ or _would you like it if I_ or _I think I want you to_. “Just making me think.”

Yusuf curls a hand loosely around his ankle. “About what?”

Nico hesitates, looking down at him. One of his arms is draped across Yusuf’s chest, and he tightens his hold before answering. “There is nothing I want more than to be with you.”

There’s an implied _but_ there; there’s also nothing in this world Yusuf is more sure of than Nicolo’s devotion. “I know,” he replies gently. “What are you thinking?”

Nicolo gives him another little squeeze, then looks up at Andromache, who’s watching them with mild curiosity. “Sometimes I wonder what it’s like to be with a woman. If I would enjoy it.”

The lift of Andromache’s eyebrows says she wasn’t expecting that. “I take it that means you never have?”

Nicolo shakes his head. “I took my vows of chastity seriously before this one seduced me.” He punctuates the statement with a kiss to the top of Yusuf’s head. 

Yusuf snorts. “I remember the seduction being quite mutual, my heart.” 

“Slander and falsehood,” Nico replies smoothly, while his hand finds its way into the neck of Yusuf’s tunic.

Across from them, Quynh and Andromache are whispering to each other. Yusuf can’t make out the words, but Andromache’s tone is questioning, Quynh’s amused and eager. Then Andromache gets up, crosses to where the men sit, and goes to one knee in front of Nicolo. 

Her intention is obvious even before she puts a hand under his chin, a clear question in her face. Yusuf twists further, until he’s kneeling between Nicolo’s legs and watching them both. Nicolo looks at Andromache for a moment, lips parted, then gives a slight nod and leans toward her.

The first kiss is gentle, exploratory. Andromache’s hand slides around to cup the back of Nicolo’s head, and he touches her cheek gently. His other hand is still on Yusuf, so Yusuf feels the way his fingers tighten as Andromache tilts her head and deepens the kiss, a flash of tongue visible between them.

It takes noise and movement from behind for Yusuf to tear his eyes from them, and he glances up to see Quynh coming around the fire for a better look, a little smile on her face.

Andromache doesn’t pull back until Nicolo is thoroughly kissed, his mouth reddened and his breath coming fast. Yusuf is used to being the only one to make him look like that, but the tug in his chest doesn’t feel like jealousy, exactly. He likes it, he realizes, getting to watch his lover so well kissed by another.

"Good?" Andromache asks, her hand still on the back of Nicolo's head. He nods. "More?" she asks next, and, at his soft assent, stands and moves to where the bedrolls are already spread out. 

The forest steppe they've been traveling through is cold, so they've all four been lying close at night, all their blankets made into a single cocoon of warmth. Sometimes, as Yusuf is drifting off to sleep with Nicolo in his arms, he'll catch soft murmurs and noises of pleasure from the women as Quynh's hand or Andromache's works between their bodies. Sometimes he'll wake up with his cock half-hard between Nicolo's thighs, Nico already wide awake and so worked up from Yusuf pressing against him in sleep that he wouldn't care if they had a much larger audience than their two closest friends. There's no shame, no need for either couple to hide their love or deny the strength of their passion for each other.

Andromache sheds her tunic and lies down on her back, her breasts bare in the light of the fire. Nicolo strips to the waist as well and then kneels alongside her. He looks almost like a supplicant before an altar—fitting, given Andromache’s stories of being worshipped in the past. His eyes are on her breasts, but his hands stay respectfully at his sides as he asks, “What can I do?”

Andromache puts an arm behind her head, regarding him fondly as she settles into a comfortable position. “Just do what seems right, Nico. I’ll stop you if it’s no good for me.”

He gives a solemn nod, and only then reaches for her. He skims his fingers lightly over her breasts, then cups them more firmly in his hands with a little hum of pleased discovery.

“Softer than I imagined,” he comments, holding her breasts as though weighing them. “Your skin is like silk here.”

Yusuf can see Andromache’s nipples going stiff under Nicolo’s touch, can see Nico getting hard from this, both of them painted gold by the firelight. He hears a softer echo of the appreciative noise he makes and glances over at Quynh. She’s watching them with that same little smile and open hunger in her eyes, one hand cupping her own breast through the wool of her tunic as if mirroring what Nicolo is doing to Andromache.

Yusuf moves closer and holds out an arm to her, because that seems like the thing to do. Quynh nestles against his side, matter-of-factly directing his hand to her other breast and humming in pleasure when he squeezes lightly.

“They’re beautiful together,” Quynh remarks, eyes still on their lovers, and Yusuf looks back to see them kissing again. One of Nicolo’s hands has wandered lower, splayed on Andromache’s stomach, and as Yusuf watches she covers his hand with her own and guides it down into her hide leggings. 

“Here,” she says as their hands work in tandem for a moment. “Like this.” Nicolo nods his understanding and twists his wrist, and Andromache lets her own hand fall away with a moan, her back arching in pleasure. 

“He’s a quick study,” Quynh says to Yusuf. She’s once again mirroring the other pair’s movements, taking Yusuf’s hand and pushing it down, down, until he feels bare skin and soft hair under his fingers.

“Always has been,” he replies proudly. When they became lovers, Nicolo had never lain with another, never before found release from a touch that wasn’t his own. Yusuf had thought that might make him skittish, needing to be coaxed and cosseted through their first time, and he’d been more than ready to do so, right up to the moment Nicolo had flipped him onto his back and climbed on top of him.

Keeping his eyes on Nicolo, Yusuf dips his hand lower, until Quynh’s body opens for him like a flower and he drags his fingers through slick heat. She tips her head back onto his shoulder with a low cry, which makes Andromache and Nicolo both look over. Nicolo’s eyes lock onto Yusuf’s, his pupils wide and dark. 

“You two are too far away from us,” Andromache says, adding as she brushes Nicolo’s hair back from his brow, “aren’t they?”

Nicolo nods, eyes still on his lover’s face while his hand keeps working between Andromache’s thighs. “I want Yusuf to kiss me while I’m touching you like this,” he says, then adds almost shyly, “And I’d like to kiss Quynh as well, if she’ll have me.”

Yusuf and Quynh exchange a quick glance, and then they’re scrambling over each other, both intent on getting to Nico first. Quynh wins and claims her prize with a triumphant laugh, hands cupping Nicolo’s face. When she draws back from him, Andromache’s arm is already outstretched to pull her down. Yusuf kneels on the other side of the two women and leans across to Nicolo, sliding a hand into his hair to tug him close. 

“Hello, my love,” he murmurs before closing the last distance between them, feeling Nicolo’s lips curve into a smile against his. 

Andromache’s voice rises to a feverish pitch. Yusuf looks down to see her hips pushing up off the bedroll, her whole body seizing up for a moment, before she sinks down into Quynh’s arms with a noise of deep satisfaction. Quynh plants kisses across her face as Nicolo withdraws his hand and licks his fingers.

“Was that good?” he asks, eager both to please and to be told that he’s done so.

Andromache lifts a hand to pet the side of Nico’s face. “ _So_ good,” she says, and smiles when he flushes with pleasure. Her fingers skim down the side of his neck, over his chest and stomach until they brush against the obvious bulge in his trousers. “You can fuck me, if you want. Or should I just let Yusuf take care of you?”

Nicolo sits back on his heels and looks between them, a gleam in his eye that Yusuf knows well. “I have an idea. Not sure if it’s a good one.” 

Yusuf takes his hand and raises it to his mouth, brushing a kiss against his knuckles. “Go on.” 

“I don’t want Quynh to be left out,” Nicolo says with a glance in her direction. “But I thought...what if Yusuf takes me from behind while I’m inside Andromache?” 

For a moment, no one says anything. Andromache, for the second time that night, is wearing a look that says Nicolo’s managed to surprise her. Yusuf, for his part, is so suddenly overcome by how much he loves and wants this man that he’s forgotten how speech works.

Quynh sits up, leaning over to kiss Nicolo on the cheek. “You’re sweet,” she tells him, then draws back with a wicked grin. “I like to watch.”

“We’ll take care of her after,” Andromache says with a matching grin. She trails her fingers down the line of Quynh’s neck, then tells Nicolo in a low voice, “I’ll show you some other things she likes.”

Yusuf goes to retrieve the oil from his pack and returns to find Nicolo and Andromache stripping off the rest of their clothing. Yusuf sheds his own as well, wanting to feel Nicolo’s skin against his. Nicolo kneels between Andromache’s legs and Yusuf settles close behind him, slicking his fingers. He pulls Nicolo to him with an arm around his middle, mouthing at his shoulder. Nico reaches back and sinks his fingers into Yusuf’s hair, his other hand closing over Yusuf’s arm where it encircles his waist. 

They’ve done this many times, but Yusuf never tires of it; the tight heat of Nicolo’s body, the taste of his skin, the little noises he makes as Yusuf opens him up. He’s dimly aware of Quynh and Andromache kissing, of Andromache making quick work of Quynh’s clothing, but his focus stays on Nicolo.

“My love,” Nicolo murmurs to him, fingers carding through Yusuf’s hair. “Always so good to me.”

“I’d give you anything you asked for,” Yusuf says, working his fingers deeper. “Anything you want, Nico.”

Nicolo whines at the loss when Yusuf pulls his fingers out, but Andromache’s waiting, one hand idly playing with herself as she watches them. He shuffles closer on his knees, hands settling on her thighs, and lets out a soft “ _Oh_ ,” as he enters her.

For a few moments Yusuf just watches, admiring how the muscles in Nicolo’s back tense and flex as he fucks into Andromache, her hands sliding over his chest and arms as she urges him on in a low, gentle voice. Then Yusuf moves up close behind Nicolo and grasps him by the hips, tipping him forward into Andromache’s arms. He uses one hand to spread Nicolo open and the other to guide his cock into position, groaning in pleasure as he slides home. 

Nicolo lets him control the pace, lets the snap of Yusuf’s hips drive him forward into Andromache. Nico has his head between her breasts, kissing and nuzzling while she strokes his hair. Yusuf folds forward until he can plant kisses along Nicolo’s spine, sucking temporary marks into his skin. Quynh stays close by Andromache’s side the whole time, hands moving over her own skin as her dark eyes drink in the picture the three of them make.

Nicolo manages to last until Andromache comes again, crying out and squeezing his sides with her knees. Then he’s moaning, hips jerking frantically, and the way he clenches around Yusuf as he comes has him following moments afterward. 

Yusuf stays inside Nico until the last trembling aftershocks die away, then presses one more kiss between his shoulder blades before pulling out. He can hear Andromache whispering something to Nicolo that he greets with a noise of assent. When Yusuf looks up, Andromache’s already moved back on the blankets and guided Quynh to sit in front of her, spread knees bracketing Nicolo’s shoulders. 

Nicolo puts his hands on Quynh’s thighs and looks up at her, waiting for her nod before he lowers his head. Quynh’s eyes flutter closed, her head tipping back onto Andromache’s shoulder. 

Yusuf can hear the slight noise of Nicolo licking and sucking at her, wet and obscene, but from here he can only see the back of his lover’s head. Moving around to the side, he’s rewarded with the sight of Nicolo pressing his mouth against Quynh, his eyes closed and an almost studious furrow to his brow. 

Quynh grips Nicolo’s hair with one hand, the other reaching back to Andromache. She’s vocal in her pleasure, mostly wordless moans and cries, but at one point her eyes fly open and seek Yusuf, gasping out “Yusuf, his _mouth_ ,” when she finds him. 

“I know,” he answers softly, bringing a hand to the back of Nicolo’s neck, thumb caressing his skin. “I know, he’s so good.” It doesn’t matter that he’ll never feel exactly what Quynh is feeling right now; he knows Nicolo’s attention to detail, the mix of gentleness and intensity he brings to any act of pleasing a lover. 

Quynh comes with a drawn-out cry moments later, rutting against Nico’s face as he licks her until she goes still. Andromache holds Quynh from behind while she shudders, kissing her shoulder and the side of her neck, and when Nicolo sits back on his heels she cups the back of his head and hauls him close, kissing the taste of her lover from his mouth. 

When Andromache releases him, Nicolo goes straight to Yusuf, who holds out his arms for him to burrow into. He cradles Nicolo’s head against his chest, stroking his hair and whispering praise and endearments. “Did you like that, habibi?” Yusuf asks, and Nicolo nods.

They clean up, retrieve their scattered clothing, and settle in for sleep. Nicolo likes to lie with Yusuf tucked between himself and the women, the same way he likes Yusuf’s back to a wall when they’re traveling alone. It’s his half of the ritual of mutual protectiveness they settled into at some point. Yusuf holds Nico in his arms, where no one can touch him without Yusuf knowing; Nicolo puts himself between Yusuf and the world, so nothing can approach without him detecting it.

Tonight, though, Yusuf turns them so Nicolo is at the inside, where everyone can kiss and pet and tell him how good he’s been for them, and Nicolo stays pink-cheeked with pleasure even as he slips toward sleep. Quynh nestles against his front, Andromache behind her and propped up on one elbow so she can look at all three of them. 

“Thank you,” Nico murmurs to Andromache before he drifts off, and she caresses his cheek and calls him a sweet boy. Yusuf catches her eye over Nicolo’s shoulder and smiles, then tucks his face against the nape of his lover’s neck and closes his eyes.


End file.
